Jojos Bizarre Adventures: 'Stone Freed'
by NicksAGreatWriter
Summary: An AU of Stone Ocean, where a few different paths are taken. Spoilers!
1. Lives At Stake

Stone Ocean is a story orchestrated by the concept of 'Gravity.' The concept of events propelling ones self toward those that will deeply impact their fate, for better or worse. This story will be a slightly different take. A take based on an 'alternative' fate. A familiar, and yet almost distant one.

The story revolves around a girl, and the bloodline that became the catalyst of her fate. A bloodline both blessed, and cursed, with great abilities. However, these abilities bring with them the gravity of fate, resulting in both conflict, and friendships that span generations. What started with a simple accident, resulting in the death of an infants mother, has become so much more. From having to save humanity from your own family, to over coming the binds of fate, the 'Joestar' bloodline seemingly always triumphs, with evil always falling behind.

'Jolyne Cujoh' belongs to this bloodline. Daughter of 'Jotaro Kujo,' a marine biologist, and a man who has defeated pure evil time and time again, she too will soon learn what fate exactly has in store for her. Being framed for a murder, resulting in her incarceration, she soon learned of the powers her family has kept secret from her, hoping to keep her from the harm it has seemingly always brought about. 'Stone Free.' That is the name of her ability. Allowing her to convert parts of her body into 'string,' it has proved to be a useful tool, allowing her to easily sneak, or steal things, for her own use inside 'Green Dolphin Street Prison.' Using this string power, she can detect movement, speak through it, and increase her range. She has been through a few battles already in this prison with other 'Stand Users.' Stands are visual representations of your soul, and mental strength. Stands have multiple types, and there seemingly is an infinite amount of possible abilities one may obtain. There are the automatic stands, which are activated through specific 'triggers.' An example being 'The Lock.' A stand that activates with ones own guilt, making the weight of ones actions heavier, capable of drawing people in certain circumstances to drastic actions. Then, there are the remote controlled stands. Stands a user can control accurately from long distances. An example of one of these stands, would be 'Clash.' This stand takes the form of a small shark, which can teleport from liquid to liquid, and then bites enemies using its powerful jaws, even being able to teleport them as well. One of the more prominent stands are those that stand by your side, usually being stronger the closer they are to their enemy. The best example being 'Star Platinum,' Jotaro Kujos stand. Having one of the most powerful stands in mere punching power, its capable of catching a bullet with its precision and speed, and throws punches just as, if not faster. Jotaro Kujo eventually learned he also held the power to stop time itself, for a total of five seconds, making for a frightening ability.

Now that you understand the basics, why don't we get a bit more caught up? In this prison, she discovers there is a stand user that is after her father. This stand user has the power to steal memories, and stands, by imprinting them onto 'discs'. While her father tries helping her escape prison, the mysterious stand user gets their hands on the stand her father holds, 'Star Platinum.' Without his stand, Jotaro Kujo falls into a coma like state, being put under the care of a foundation that has aided the Joestar family for over a century. Determined to bring her father back, she plans on finding out where the stand user, referred to as 'Whitesnake,' is, or at the least, where the disc holding Star Platinum is being hidden. With the help of her friends, 'Hérmes,' and her stand 'Kiss', 'Foo Fighters,' a sentient stand that has taken control of another prisoners corpse, a child that lives inside the walls of the prison named 'Emporio,' who has stayed hidden using his stand 'Burning Down The House,' which has given him the ability to summon 'ghost objects,' allowing him to reside in a ghost room hidden in the prison, a room that once existed, but was forgotten. Finally, there are two men who stay with him, 'Weather Report,' a man with no memory of his past or who he once was, and 'Annasui,' a man convincted of murder, driven by his love for Jolyne. Together, they plan on defeating evil, like Jolynes family always has.

This story, however, will focus only on a few arcs, where fate is changed greatly from its original state. We will start from an unsuspected place right off the bat, where the first major change occurs. Two lives are at stake, and only one may survive. Things however happen a bit differently than they're supposed to.

In the midst of a field, Annasui, Jolyne, and F.F (Foo Fighters,) are outside of the prison, having temporarily escaped from both it, and enemy stand users. On the ground lies F.F, and Annasui, with Jolyne being the last one standing. They had just been confronted by 'Whitesnake,' or rather, 'Father Pucci.' A priest on the quest to obtain 'heaven,' being guided by both fate, and the words of his fallen friend, 'DIO.' It is because of DIO the Joestar family have seemingly been cursed to endure great battles, over, and over again. He was defeated by Jolynes father, Jotaro Kujo, in the year 1988, 24 years prior to the events of this story. He had defeated both F.F and Annasui, before moving toward his true goal, leaving Jolyne behind with her incapacitated allies.

Using her strings, Jolyne sews up a hole in Annasuis chest, in an attempt to stop him from bleeding. It would seem it may be too late. It's almost as if she can feel his body becoming colder as time goes by. The wind begins howling, bringing with it a cold gust of air. Everything feels surreal.

Standing over his body, she begins to sweat, desperate to not only help him, but to retrieve her fathers Stand, which is inside of one of Father Puccis 'Discs.' Before running away, Pucci implanted the disc inside of Annasui, as he laid dying, informing her that if a disc is given to someone who is dying, once they pass away, so too does the disc. With the disc having entered Annasui before she could grab it, she begins shaking, as she struggles to get words out.

"N-No... T-This can't be..! This... I-I can't..."

Turning, she sees nothing but tall grass surrounding her. She cries out. "ISN'T THERE ANYONE AROUND?! S-SOMEBODY!"

Her voice echoes throughout the empty field, with no one around but herself. She truly feels alone. Hearing nothing in return, she begins to yell out for prison guards, hoping that they're already searching for her. But, still, there is nothing...

'D-... Diver... Down.'

Still partially conscious, Annasui had summoned his stand, 'Diver Down,' using what little energy he has left. Next to him lies F.F, who is also on the verge of death. Using his stand, he begins to speak to them. "Can you hear me..? Hey... Jolyne looks sad... Hmm..? You've really done it now... You know..? It's your fault that this happened... Shit... Looks like my hearts stopped already..."

With little time left, he offers F.F sanctuary from death.

"Listen... Take it... Take my body. Only you can do it..! Take my body, and take out the disc..."

Noticing something in the corner of her eye, Jolyne turns back to face the two lying on the ground. Out of Annasuis body, she sees a golden mist rising. It's...!

"This...! N-No way...! I-It can't be! ANNASUI!"

The mist takes the form of a person. It's Annasuis spirit.

"Don't worry about it Jolyne... You have to save your father."

Jolyne begins to tear up. "Annasui...! I-Is that you...?"

His voice is soothing.

"Listen Jolyne..." Annasuis spirit turns to face Jolyne, smiling. "Don't worry about me... I'm just glad I got to meet someone like you."

Realizing what's happening, she starts yelling out. "Annasui! I sewed up your wound! Y-You don't have to go..! Help'll be here any second...!"

"It's too late for that Jolyne. This was bound to happen sooner or later, anyway, yeah? Oh, and one more thing... Cheer up. All I want is to see you smile, one more time..."

With the wind blowing, the mist that is Annasuis spirit is swept away, leaving Jolyne behind. She didn't know how to feel. She only knew him for a few hours, but she feels as if she's known him for years. Now... He's gone.

Annasuis body stands up slowly, struggling along the way. "I-It'll be ok Jolyne..."

"F.F...?"

She stood still, having thought she just lost two of her friends, watching this 'new' Annasui standing up.

"Before he died, he asked me to take his body." In their hand, rests Jotaros stand disc. "I guess he really did care about you, huh...?"

Foo Fighters thinks to themself. "He must've wanted me to stick around to cheer up Jolyne once he was gone too... He was a bit of a creep, but he was the type of person to grow on you. I think I understand now... My purpose..." F.F looks to the sky, squinting. They feel... Strange.

The death of Annasui was an unexpected one. How could this happen..? Jolyne and F.F were returned to the prison, where a few weeks pass. They can't spend time thinking about what happened, they need to figure out how they will stop Pucci. For him, Jotaro, and anyone else he may harm. One thing is for sure though. This changes everything.

Writers Note; Oi Oi! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my AU. Yeah, yeah, I know, I have an awful track record when it comes to multi chaptered stories, but this one wont be as troublesome for me to write, I swear! So, you may be wondering, what exactly is this AU about, and what should you expect? Well, for starters, F.F will be around instead of Annasui, a big difference from the mang. Secondly, a certain minor character from past arcs will make a return to have a more prominent role. And we'll see where it goes from there! I won't be adapting every single arc, just the ones where there'll be major differences due to F.F or this mysterious character slated to return being around. The next arc to be covered will be Jail House Rock! I planned on not having this being multi chaptered, but writing that stand'll be real hard as I can't wrap my head around it. Sure gonna have to use footnotes and what not to remember, ironically. Anywho, follow for more I guess? Next chapter will release within a week unless something comes up! For real this time. Oh- And sorry for this short chapter. Think of this as the intro!


	2. Jail House Lock Chapter 1

Another day, another dollar. What is on the to do list today? Hustle? Keep to yourself?

These are the questions Gwess asks herself every day. Jolynes always getting into some sort of trouble, and ever since their first encounter, she hasn't really cared much for her. While life may be repetitive in prison, Gwess tends to find joy in the tiny things, like magazines, or books. Deciding to spend the day on her own, she picks up an old novel of hers. She doesn't like doing one thing for too long, so despite having it for months, she's not even half way through. It's some story about a boy and his two hunting dogs, both 'Redbone Coonhound' hunting dogs. This particular breed are, as you could guess, used for hunting. Specifically, the likes of deer, or bears. Pretty cool, right?

As she reads, a guard approaches her cell. Not even being able to finish two pages, she's already having to deal with dumb guard business. She tries ignoring him, facing away in her office chair.

"Prisoner FE18081, face this way immediately!"

She sighs, turning back around, tossing her novel aside, right onto the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. The guard is a short, overweight, and balding, man. Presumably only about 150 CM. Waiting for him to say something, Gwess maintains eye contact. Her grey eyes are scary to some. 'Some,' being this guard in particular. Becoming a bit startled, he readjusts his tie as a sweat drop begins to fall from his face. He swallows, pushing his fear aside. He's not very fit for his job as a guard. He begins to speak. "Your cell mate, Prisoner FE40536, otherwise known as 'Jolyne Cujoh' is currently in the clinic. It seems she has been in a state of shock from an unknown incident at the punishment ward, causing her to only be able to learn three new pieces of information! It will be your duty to watch over her for the time being!" The guards chest is puffed.

"Ok...?" She's visibly confused. What the hell is she supposed to say anyway? 'Sure, no problem, it'll be my pleasure?' Jolyne doesn't like her, it wont be easy to take care of her, ESPECIALLY if she won't even remember she's there to help! "How the hell could this of happened anyway?" She thinks to herself. Jolynes pretty tough, even without her stand. What could've happened to do THAT to her? Unknown to Gwess, Jolyne is under the effects of an enemy stand, 'Jail House Lock.' Jolyne has never really told her about other stand users, not even bothering to ask for her help in fights. The guard scurries away, leaving Gwess alone again. She picks up her novel.

"Dammit! That bastard...!" She grits her teeth, tightening her grip on the book. She likely could rip it in half like that.

When she had tossed it, she forgot to put her bookmark back in, causing her to lose the page she was on. She will make sure to find some way to get back at that guard. Eventually... Frustrated, she puts it back down, violently grabbing a nearby magazine, hoping it'll calm her down.

After an hour and a half, Jolyne returns. What then follows, is two days of utter stress for Gwess. With Jolyne writing things on herself in an attempt to remind herself of the real important things, and proceeding to forget all of said things, in a seemingly endless loop. The diagnosis is she can only learn three new pieces of information, and if she learns a fourth, she forgets the first. Three days straight. For three days, consecutively, it's the same routine. Jolyne wakes up, freaks out, and asks what she's doing back in the women's prison, and yells a bit at Gwess. It's hard trying to be a good friend sometimes.

Here we go.

Gwess is doing a crossword puzzle, when Jolyne falls out of bed, rushing outside to look around. Used to this, she just watches, asking if she should call someone. Jolyne doesn't respond. What could be going through her head anyway? Probably not much other than three things.

"You ok, Jolyne?"

Gwess climbs down from the top of the bunk bed, sitting down in her chair.

Jolyne points at her, yelling. "Hey! Why am I back in the women's prison?!"

Gwess stays silent, knowing how this is going to end up. She looks away, desperately wanting to just sit and do her crossword. Maybe she'll go away if she ignores her..? Jolyne approaches, yelling loud enough to cause Gwess to almost fall out of her seat.

"Hey! Answer me! Why are you ignoring me?! I was sleeping a moment ago and I don't remember, I'm serious here!" She moves her hand away from Gwess, thinking for a brief second. "Oh yeah... Before that. Do you have a pen? A pen, give me one!"

Gwess stares at the pen in Jolynes hand. She just picked it up from the bunk bed... She must've forgot. She points at the pen in her hand. Jolyne inches closer, lowering her voice. "Hey... Listen. I'm gonna ask you a serious question. You think I wrote these things on my own body..?"

Before she can respond, Jolyne begins repeating herself."Hey! Why the hell am I back in the women's prison?!"

Gwess feels overloaded. This is all a bit too much. As she finishes repeating herself again, Jolyne notices the writing on her hand. "Assume you can only learn three new things at a time..." It clicks in her head. "Am I asking you the same questions over and over again..?" Gwess holds her crossword puzzle close to her chest, taking a moment to breathe. She reaches for Jolynes pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. The paper explains what the guards had told her. Reading it, she starts sweating. "2 days?! Since I came back here?"

Being exhausted with this all, all Gwess can say back is "Get well soon, Jolyne..." Maybe now she can get some peace and quiet. No. No she can't. Jolyne begins screaming, jumping back into the bed holding a pair of panties. She then stands back up. "Hey, I told you to give me a pen, didn't it?! You're holding one right now! Don't make me ask you again! Jeez..." She stands up from the bed. "Give it to me, greedy!" Grabbing the pen from her hand, Jolyne sticks her tongue out. That was her last pen... Jolyne takes another look at her hand. What could that writing be about anyway?

"Gwess... Do you know anyone named Miu Miu..?"

Feeling relieved it's not the same old thing, Gwess is willing to give a proper response. "Thats the first time you've asked that question Jolyne... She's this really pale chick, with ratty blonde hair. She's about your height. I don't know much about her, but she's probably just another pig." Jolyne stares at her. Seems like she's getting the information that she needs for once. "Where can I go to meet her?" Gwess points out of the cell, saying she was just out there a moment prior. Jolyne runs out to find her.

Without her pens, this crossword puzzles useless, dammit! First she lost her place in her novel, now this? What the hell did she do to deserve this... She heads out not long after Jolyne, it's lunch time anyway. At the cafeteria, she shows her meal ticket to the lunch lady. Hopefully Jolyne has hers on hand. She'd have to have it, right? That's way too important to forget! Gwess' lunch consists of pasta, lettuce, and a hot dog in a bun. Probably the best lunch she could ask for! She heads back to her cell to eat. As she's about to take a bite, she realizes she forgot the main course of her lunch! Coffee! She hurries back out. Hopefully her food'll stay warm until she's back... While she's away, Jolyne returns. As it turns out, she did forget her meal ticket after all. When Gwess makes it back, she's horrified... How could this happen...! Her emotions take over, and she can't help but to scream. "AAAAAGHHH! JOLYNE!" In front of her, was Jolyne, eating the lunch Gwess had just received. "THAT'S MY LUNCH!" She rushes over, pushing Jolyne out of the way, grabbing her tray. There's barely any pasta left. "You already ate so much of it! My favorite cheese flavored penne's gone! You put your meal ticket in your pocket this morning, didn't you?!"

Jolyne puts her hand in the pocket of her jacket. It's there..! "S-Sorry! I'll go get you another one with my meal ticket!" As she goes to leave their cell, Gwess jumps to grab her arm. With her in the state she's in, she'll probably just forget what she's doing and make things worse. "I-It's ok Jolyne! Stop! I'll go get it on my own, so just give me the ticket...!" She grabs it from Jolynes hand, with a nervous smile from ear to ear. What a mess... "But can you write yourself a memo saying you gave me a meal ticket..?" As Jolyne writes even more memos onto herself, Gwess swiftly and quietly leaves her alone. After ordering herself more food, she realizes there's no mustard for her hot dog. She yells at the lunch lady, "Hey, you're out of mustard!"

The lunch lady stares puzzled, probably not even paying attention. Gwess groans. "Mustard! You're outta mustard! It's empty! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MORE!"

Gwess left her food tray to her side. She's going to get this mustard even if it kills her, dammit! Finally, she's able to make the woman understand, with her leaving to get more. Sigh... With having to deal with Jolyne for the past two days, the last thing she wants to deal with are the assholes that work in the staff. She may be a prisoner, but she's human too! The real pigs are the people that DON'T stand up for themselves in this environment..! At least, that's what she tells herself. After she gets her precious mustard, she turns to get her food...

IT'S GONE!

It had to of been Jolyne. Dammit..! She can't leave her alone for a second! She searches for Jolyne, and sees her leaving a table. Rushing over, the one thing she's praying for is the safety of her meal. There, she finds an even 'worse' scenario has come to fruition. Someone fucked with her food! Not only has her pasta been eaten again, but her hot dog is doused in ketchup and dressing! She doesn't even like ketchup! On top of that, the hot dog was cut in to, and there's a bug or something inside! She may be a rat fanatic, but she's not crazy enough to be fine with roaches, and it would seem what's inside IS a roach. Or rather, half of it. Yuck. Struggling to decide wether to gag or scream, her right eye twitches. She holds her head in her hands, and thinks about walking away. But... If Jolyne was here, she would've just finished the food before it could be messed with. Where the hell is she? She looks around the cafeteria, and in the corner of her eye, down the hall, she spots Jolyne. Should she really bother following her..? She's always getting into trouble anyway, it'd just be bad news... But. She's responsible for her. If something happens to Jolyne, Gwess'll probably face the consequences. She follows Jolyne around, from a distance. Somehow, Jolyne gets distracted by something, and ends up in the library, where she reads a comic book, and keeps rewinding some Johnny Depp film to the dismay of other inmates. It's pretty funny..! Gwess sits in the corner of the room, watching.

"Hey I know this movie! I saw it a thousand times when I was a kid. Bruce Willis is actually dead, and he's a ghost! That's how it ends!"

And with that, Jolyne single handedly spoils 'The Sixth Sense' for a room filled of inmates. Sadly, Gwess is one of them. 'Dammit...!' Is all that can come to her mind, as she struggles not to punch something. That dirty food ruiner, that dirty nuissance, that dirty movie spoiler...! Suddenly, Jolyne is distracted by something else. But, something feels different about this... Gwess stares curiously... Out of nowhere, Jolyne bolts for the exit. She seems to be chasing someone... Without thinking twice, Gwess sprints after her. At this rate, it FEELS like Jolynes asking to get her ass kicked. Straying behind, she notices Jolyne come to a stop. Before she can call out her name, she hears something she'd rather not of heard... "There they are! I'm at the corner of hallway D-12! I'm going to shoot!" Gwess turns around in fear, immediately throwing her hands in the air. Two more guards appear from around the corner. "H-Hey, C'mon! I'm not even armed, just take me back to the cells, I surrender, alright?!"

Jolyne runs around the corner, with two guards following. The third one stays behind to take Gwess back. While he slowly approaches, Gwess realizes something... She has the advantage...! There's only one guard, and she has the advantage! Waiting for him to get closer, she puts her hands behind her back, expecting to be cuffed. As the guard reaches for her hands, she activates her ability. "Goo Goo Dolls!"

The guard reaches for her hands, realizing something. She's huge! No, that can't be it. He's SMALL! It took Jolyne far longer to notice her size had changed when she fought Gwess, but in these circumstances, guess things are a bit different? The guard begins to scream, and trips trying to run away. Gwess smirks, picking up the small defenseless man in her hands. She's a lot more menacing like this... "G-Get away from me!" The guard yells, struggling to escape. "Listen here, asshole, I'm only doing this to save my own ass, got it? So how about you shut the hell up! It's not like I'm going to do anything anyway~!"

She puts him back down, allowing him to run. Too scared to use his radio to contact the others, he just tries to return to where he had came from prior. As he'll soon realize, however, he'll never make it to his destination.

'Goo... Goo...'

That's all the man hears, before he's viscously mauled by Gwess' stand. She's killed guards before, usually without reason. But now, with her own life, and her friends life on the line, it's time to prove herself, and to not think twice.

But for now, it's time to discuss who exactly Gwess is.

Born, 'Gwess Verde,' Gwess had always lived a troubled life. Her grades were average, and she mostly kept to herself. Whenever she would try to socialize, she would tend to get picked on by other girls at her school, as they considered her 'nerdy.' They would say things like, "You're nothing more than white trash! What type-a guy would date you anyway?" Statements that would be reinforced by her own family. Living in Florida, Hurricanes are inevitable. It just so happens, that not long before Gwess was born, a devastating Hurricane hit, that destroyed her familys home, and killed her father. Because of the high cost of funerals, her family suffered greatly financially, which worsened their housing situation. They would rarely be able to pay rent on time in their new home, due to also having to take care of Gwess. All of the stress pushed onto her family, would tend to be redirected toward her. Her mother would hit her on the occassion, calling her weak whenever she would say she was hungry. After their financial state took a turn for the worst, her family began idolizing 'strength' Not in a physical sense, but in a mental sense. They believed so long as you believed it, it would be true. So rather than eating, her family would tend to tell themselves they didn't need it. Her household was a dark place, and along with it, her childhood. To Gwess, her memories seem normal. Nothing more than just parts of her life. This is due to her mind protecting itself from the trauma she endured. Not to say, it didn't have it's effects on her. At Age 12, Gwess found an injured bird outside. Believing it had a broken wing, she took it inside, crying. Her whole life, she had a soft spot for animals. A soft spot that would be picked on for a long time. Once inside, she began begging her mother to help it. "Mom, please! Please help this poor bird!"

Her mother took the bird into her arms, and stared at Gwess with a look of pure anger. To Gwess, it was an animal in need of helping. To her mother, it was a sign her daughter wasn't strong enough. She then proceeded to take the bird to the kitchen, dragging Gwess behind, and forced her to watch as she decapitated the poor animal, and emptied its internal organs into the kitchen sink. It was a horrific act, one that scarred Gwess. She would kick and scream, as her mother held her by the arm, forcing her to stay and watch, fully confident that this is what was needed to make her stronger. "Gwess, this is something you need to see. Without it, you won't survive in this world," she said. Those words stuck with her. Was she truly weak..? Was she truly a coward..? She thought about it every day, lying in bed, scratching at her hand over and over again. After what her mother had done, Gwess convinced herself it must be true, and that she really was worthless. There was only one way to get stronger... Gwess began taking animals inside, to do what her mother had done, herself. If she sees it enough, soon she will become numb to it. Surely, that is the true way a person becomes stronger.

By the time Gwess had turned 18, she had left her family behind, abandoning her last name. She fell in love with a man poorly named 'Bugardo.' To Gwess, she was completely alone, with no one by her side but him. They had only known eachother for a month before they began dating. Regardless, Gwess believed he was her one true love. One night, returning home from her part time job, she found her boyfriends clothes in the middle of his house, with panties beside them. It was then she knew what was going on, not even needing to search the house for him. Should she confront him..? Should she just quietly leave...? She struggled to find an answer, before accepting she was too much of a coward, believing there was no way she could face her problems head on. Ironically, while she was raised to be strong mentally, it only made her weaker, and far more fragile. She decided to steal a beer from her boyfriends fridge, and stole his keys that were lying on the counter, deciding to go for a drive. It hadn't even been an hour, before she crashed while under the influence of alcohol. Her boyfriend decided to press charges, saying she stole and total'd his vehicle. After a while, it was made clear she was going to be put under parole. Having been betrayed by the one person she thought cared for her, she decided to throw it all away. One night, she snuck to his house, with gasoline and a match. Wanting to see someone in her life get hurt like she always had been, she attempted to burn down his house. She made sure to do it while he was gone, that way he wouldn't get hurt physically, and she wouldn't have as bad of a charge. BUT. She did not expect his new girlfriend to be sleeping inside. So, when the neighbors called the cops over the house being ablaze, and they had discovered her safe inside, she was charged with attempted murder, and arson, landing her in Green Street Dolphin Prison. Her stand Goo Goo Dolls comes from her desire to pick on people bigger than her, both physically, and mentally. All her life she was helpless against her parents, and older kids in school. Goo Goo Dolls allows her to protect herself, no matter how 'big' they are.

Now, Gwess is determined to help protect Jolyne, to save her own skin, and maybe, for Jolynes sake too.

To be continued...

Editors note: This chapter sure was long! I would've liked to made it one big chapter again, but I got really tired, and decided to just finish up the back story, and call it a day there! It was getting too long anyway. Besides, we have only half the arc to cover now I believe? I hope you guys enjoy seeing the Jail House Lock arc from Gwess' perspective, and getting info on her backstory, created by me! Thanks for reading.


	3. Jail House Lock Chapter 2

Having just defeated a guard, it's time for Gwess to press forward. How the hell is Jolyne supposed to take care of those guards, when she probably will just forget they're there? Also, what the hell does Jolyne want exactly from this 'Mui Mui' chick? Without even thinking, she picks up the now deceased guards rifle. She's never really shot a gun before, and yet she hasn't really noticed it's in her hands. If she wasn't in this situation at this moment, she'd see herself as some badass super hero, or something... She turns around the corner, not seeing any guards around. Thinking about it, she knows Jolyne comes around the place often. Is it possible Mui Mui is trying to get something Jolynes hiding? There's no telling, just guessing. She comes across the staircase. There's no sight of Jolyne ahead, so perhaps she went down the stairs..? Or maybe, she got caught already... No, there's no way! Besides, Gwess has caught something in the corner of her eye. When she first saw the staircase, she could have sworn she saw Mui Mui going down them. But... When she had blinked, rather than opening them to see her going down, she saw parts of blonde hair, seemingly ENTERING the wall. What the hell?! Already having broke a sweat, she's pretty nervous about this whole thing. Yet, for some reason, she can't help but feel as if she NEEDS to help Jolyne. She can't quite tell what she's feeling, but it's hard to tell if she's really doing this for her own reputation, or for Jolyne herself. Maybe she had just been seeing things, and Mui Mui really DID go down the stairs, but that's a chance she isn't just going to take. Standing there, she begins contemplating if this is worth it. Before she can come to a conclusion, something in her tells her something is off about that wall, and she charges toward it, nearly falling down the steps on the way. Making it down, she takes a closer look. Is that..?

"A... Crack...?"

Putting her hand up to it, in an attempt to feel around it, her hand slips through the crack! "W-What?!"

Rather than try to pull her hand back, she builds up the determination to go through. Mui Mui is in there, and more likely than not, Jolyne is too! Gwess isn't quite sure what exactly is going on, but she knows what she has to do. She moves forward, entering the crack with ease. For something so impossible, it was really easy! On the other side, she sees Mui Mui, right in front of her, facing Jolyne and some little kid. It's some sort of secret room! This just keeps getting more and more confusing... Mui Mui yells out. "I hereby deem you, A PRISON BREAKER!"

Just out of view, she pulls out a pistol, aiming to shoot Jolyne. Gwess can't see the gun from where she is, so she yells out to get Mui Mui's attention.

"Hey, asshole!"

Jolyne and Emporio look to the entrance, seeing Gwess standing there. 'G-Gwess?! What's she doing here...?' Jolyne thinks to herself. As she thinks, Mui Mui turns around, startled. As she turns around, she points her weapon at Gwess, unintentioally firing four shots, having been caught off guard. Seeing the bullets heading for her, all Gwess can do is think. Sadly, there aren't really any great ideas going on in that head of hers. 'S-Shit! She had a gun the whole time?! T-They're gonna hit..!'

Her thinking is cut off by a bullet, hitting her, seemingly in the head. Mui Mui couldn't get that great of a look, after all she can't focus on some random prisoner right now. Before Gwess arrived, she was planning on killing Jolyne, and Emporio, the little boy by her side, as they both plan to kill her. Mui Mui's stand ability 'Jail House Rock' creates a pattern of memory loss for it's victims, and it has effected both Emporio and Jolyne. Unknown to Gwess, and Jolyne until just a moment prior, she also is the head guard. It seems,Gwess was right in her assumption, of her just being another pig.

As Gwess' body falls to the ground, spurting blood, her gun falls to the ground alongside her. Shocked, Jolyne screams. "W-WHHHAAAAATTTT?!" While Jolyne has always had feelings of malice toward Gwess, ever since their first encounter, she's gotten a bit more used to her. Her helpful tips regarding life in the prison, her kindness ever since she was defeated. She may have been a coward, and a bit of an asshole at times, but Jolyne would never wish harm upon here. After all, she did get her fill when they first fought. What was she doing here...? Using string, Jolyne writes a note on her wrist. 'Get revenge for Gwess!'

Facing back toward Jolyne, Mui Mui goes to fire more rounds, intending on finishing her off. 'Click.' It would seem those four bullets were her last ones. Talk about bad luck! Gasping, Mui Mui drops the gun, taking a step back. Jolyne takes charge, fueled with rage, promising herself deep down she'll kick her ass. Mui Mui turns around, trying to jump through the crack. Before she can, Jolyne gets a hold of her.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!

Using her stand, Stone Free, she throws dozens of punches, blowing Mui Mui through the crack.

Emporio stays silent, watching. He can't really help at the moment, as his stand isn't really meant for fighting.

Landing outside, right back onto the stairs, a bloodied Mui Mui struggles to stand up, attempting to run away, with Jolyne right behind. Once again using he strings, Jolyne ties them around Mui Muis neck, pulling her back. Desperate, Mui Mui reaches for her radio, planning on informing the other guards of her location. Upon reaching for the radio, she discovers something. It's not there...! Wait... Jolynes strings are no longer holding her... Nows the time to run, no second thoughts!

"N-No way..." Jolyne says under her breath, shocked. Mui Muis radio wasn't gone, but rather, it's out of her grasp... Mui Mui...

Mui Mui running, comes across the first step of the staircase, planning on running up it. But, what's this...? A wall! Where the hell are the stairs?! No, this isn't a wall... This-!

Out from the entrance to Emporios 'ghost room,' a voice is heard... "You... You shot me, you dumb bitch!"

Jolyne turns around. It's true!

"G-Gwess!"

It would seem, the bullet that hit her, merely grazed her. Gwess was ok! She may end up with a scar on the side of her face, but she's fine nonetheless! Blood continues leaking from her head, but she's too pissed to pay attention to that. After she was shot, she played dead, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. After Mui Mui left the room, Gwess had used her stand, Goo Goo Dolls, to shrink her. Having done that, her radio fell off of her, staying the same size. It took a while to realize it, but now Mui Mui has a grasp of the situation she's in. Gwess scowls at the now doll sized Mui Mui, who has backed up against the first step, terrified. Out of nowhere, Gwess laughs hysterically, finding herself in tears. "KYAAAAAHAHAHA-HAAAAAA!" She gets down on her knees, wiping her eyes. Her mood really can change any second, can't it? "Rule #1 of firing a gun, you never shoot until you're ready, dumbass! I'VE NEVER EVEN FIRED A GUN AND I KNEW THAT!" She continues laughing. You'd expect the head guard to be a little more knowledged on firearms. Maybe it really was just a mistake on Mui Mui's part, or perhaps it was just 'fated' to happen. The other three bullets she had fired missed her, with the fourth one just grazing her. Jolyne smiles, happy to see she's ok, even finding herself laughing along with her. What was she doing again...? While Jolynes busy forgetting what exactly is happening, Gwess decides to get down to business, snatching Mui Mui up, holding her close to her face. "Not so tough now, are ya~!"

Squirming, attempting to escape her grasp, she realizes she only has one chance left. She needs to get Gwess to touch the walls, that way she can make her begin to forget things as well. 'Who'll have the last laugh then!' She thinks to herself. But, before she can get to scheming, Emporio peeks through the crack, whispering. "Hey, Gwess... Whatever you do, don't touch the walls... Her stand ability'll start making you forget new information, that's what she did to Jolyne, and I...! That's how it activates!"

It seems like any plan she could put into action has been thwarted by some little kid... Or, not! She can just use her stand directly, no need for Gwess to touch ANYTHING! VICTORY IS CLOSE!

"Oh, really?" Gwess says, replying to Emporio. "In that case... To make sure you don't trying anything stupid, you should probably know, that my 'Goo Goo Dolls' can do a bit more than just making you small..." Saying that, a faint sound can be heard. 'Goo, Goo..." Mui Mui notices it, looking to find the source of the sound, spotting Gwess' stand in the shadows, drooling at the mouth, claws ready to slash. There really is no way out of this... "W-What do you want anyway?! Money?!" With her stand out of the question, she decides bargaining is the best course of action. Gwess scoffs... "Yeah, sure, I'm in prison, I think I deserve a neat lambo to drive around..." Her expression quickly changes, as she screams at Mui Mui. "OF COURSE NOT YOU MORON, WE WANT THE HELL OUT OF HERE! You can make people forget things, riiiiight~? How about you do us a favor, and use your shitty ability to help us get out!"

Reluctantly, Mui Mui obliges, with there really being no way out of the situation... She undoes the effects of her stand, allowing Jolyne to freely take in new information once again. With her powers to their advantage, they use her to ensure no guards can notice the group walking around the prison, proceeding to bust out Hérmes. Finally being free, the group of 'crusaders' decide to track down Father Pucci, in an attempt to take him down for good. As for Mui Mui, Gwess and Jolyne threatened to come back and kick her ass, over and over again, were she to ever attempt to expose their whereabouts.

Editors Note: Hey again! Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was a bit anti climactic, I was doing my best to stick to the canon events, and how they would really play out had Gwess actually been there, so I couldn't throw in new stand users or fights, or anything akin to that. This chapter was actually really hard to figure out how to write. There was a draft where Gwess overhears Mui Mui over the radio she finds on the guard she kills, finding out she's the head guard that way, and heading to find Jolyne, but I realized there would be quite a few issues with that. Also, randomly, I realized that gun of Gwess' never gets put to use. Guess we can add that to the things I forgot about collection! Though I'll leave it in the story just for fun. Originally, Gwess was going to hold Mui Mui hostage with it, helping Jolyne and Emporio escape, and what not, similar to how Jolyne held her captive. Then I realized it'd be cooler to have Gwess stop her from contacting the guards in the first place (I actually wanted her to punch her before she could use it with her bare hands, but that changed to! A lot of the ideas for this I had came up with by pacing around my room eating. Food helps you think, I think! Anyway, now that these intro arcs are out of the way, I can start getting to the good stuff! Here's to a great AU, hopefully! Oh also, sorry this wasn't a traditional, 'character gets in fight, learns their true resolve, outsmarts enemy' type fight, hopefully I can get to that in another fight. Besides, Goo Goo Dolls has a B in Development potential, and Gwess has a bit of growing to do, so who knows?


	4. Bohemian Rhapsody Chapter 1

(Make sure to read my little editors note at the end of this chapter!)

With the group of stand users having successfully escaped Green Street Dolphin Prison, the police are on the hunt. In a city being drenched by rain, lies an old men struggling to carry his groceries, passing by a public restroom. Without warning, he trips, dropping his belongings. Out of the restrooms, comes a man, who helps him back onto his feet. Striking up conversation, the old man begins giving his thanks, explaining that he had fallen over due to the rain making his legs hurt. Having stood back up, successfully getting a hold on his cane, the old man leaves. As this mysterious man watches on, another figure exits the restroom.

"Hey. what're you doing? We're supposed to be looking for Jolyne, remember?"

This strange pair, is none other than Weather Report, and F.F, who has been inhabiting Annasui's body, ever since his passing.

Weather Report remains silent, heading back inside the restroom, gently pushing F.F out of the way. He heads toward the sinks, where he begins to feel around, seemingly looking for something. F.F stares curiously. "What are you doing..?"

"I want to wash my hands... But this faucet doesn't even have a spigot... I'm looking for it."

Leaning over, the faucet begins spewing water on Weather Reports arm, without him noticing it. It uses motion sensors to activate.

Shocked, F.F points, yelling out. "HEY! If you're just gonna sit there and waste all that water, you might as well let me have it instead! I'm getting kind of thirsty anyway, now that I think about it..."

Weather points to his right, where another sink sits. "If you're that thirsty, you can use that one no problem..."

Looking over, F.F notices the sink. It's rusty, and by the looks of it whatever kind of water it puts out, probably isn't the best idea to be drinking... "I'll pass..."

While Weather starts washing his face, F.F looks back at him, staring at this new star shape on the back of his shoulder. "Hey, Weather? What's the deal with that star on your shoulder? Is it some sort of tattoo or something? I know Jolyne has one, but it's just a birth mark. So, what's the deal? Don't tell me you got it cause you're into her, or something..."

Weather stays silent. There's nothing more troublesome than a mysterious man, who doesn't even understand himself. Police helicopters fly overhead, as he finishes up. Walking out, they stand, pondering over their options. It'd be too risky to steal a car, but they can't just go on foot either. While they think to themselves, the old man from before returns. "Are you two waiting for the bus...? If you are waiting, the bus wont be back for another hour. How about I give you a ride on my truck? You two will have to ride in the back, though..."

The old man begins to walk away, as Weather says under his breath, "We're lucky... Let's take the offer, F.F"

Following his lead, the pair head off with the old man, using Weathers senses to find Jolyne. With the sun shining, and a nice breeze flowing, just about everything is peaceful. The truck passes by a billboard, advertizing Disney World. F.F sits up, having been leaning against the truck bed, feeling bored, and impatient. "Hey, that sign... I think I heard about that place back in the prison. Isn't that place all about cartoon characters, or something? You think Jolynes there right now? I mean, it is north from here, and you did say she was too, right? Hey, come to think of it..." F.F begins rummaging through open boxes beside them "I knew it!" Out from the box, they had pulled out a Disney World guidebook. "I thought I had seen something about that place in here! I really need something to read anyway. The roads too bumpy for me to be able to sleep, and you're not much of a talker."

Holding the guide book, F.F notices a white blob on the cover. Not something sticking out, but rather an empty space, it seems. Did they just forget to put whatever it was supposed to be on there? Turning the pages, they begin to notice there are more empty spaces. They resemble humanoid figures. "Hey, are these supposed to be characters or something? Why didn't they put them in...?" F.F holds the book away from themself, in an attempt to show Weather Report. "Weather! Does this look strange to you at all..? Somethin' about it is bothering me."

Before Weather can respond, F.F hears something. It seems it's coming from behind... Turning around, they notice something moving behind a box. "What the hell...?" Quickly, they move the box, puzzled, with Weather watching. Surely they would've noticed something getting on the trunk with them, and it's been way too long for it to be an animal that was already there. What could it be? Whatever it is, it seems it's hidden itself. Hearing strange thud sounds, F.F realizes it's hiding in a box!

Quietly, Weather Report states, "There's more than one..."

Ignoring him, F.F opens it. Looking inside, they find some weird puppet creature. "W-What the hell is this thing?! Is it some sort of stand?!"

Weather looks at the old man driving the truck through the back window. "There's no chance of him being the stand user. He could have easily attacked us while in hiding, rather than going through all that trouble to get close to us."

F.F begins interrogating the creature. "Hey, there were two of ya, weren't there?! So where's the other one?!"

Weather butts in, saying "If there are two, they're likely working together..."

The puppet begins to speak, frightened... "I'm alone..."

Upon saying that, its wooden nose grows, hitting F.F in the face, causing them to drop it, recoiling backwards.

"S-Sorry...!" The puppet grabs its nose. "I was wrong! I didn't mean to do that, I promise! Whenever I lie, it grows longer... It's like a reflex, almost! But. What I said isn't a total lie. I mean I'm not working with someone, but that doesn't mean I'm alone... You mean Mickey, right...? It looks like hge already got off the truck..." The puppets nose shrinks, going back to regular size. "See! It's not a lie!"

F.F's nose begins to bleed, after having been hit. Sweating, they continue pressing the puppet further. "Who the hells 'Mickey..?' Is that your user..?" The puppet responds, stating "Mickey is Mickey! I don't know about a 'user', or anything!"

"Speaking of... Mickey isn't here any more, but I think those 'seven' are still here. I just saw three of them!" The puppet points away from itself, toward a partially eaten apple. "See, there's the apple!"

F.F yells, "What the hell is with this ability?!"

They begin to think quietly, breaking a sweat.

'It doesn't seem hostile, but something really weird is going on... Could this be like before..? With Yo-Yo Ma..? That stand didn't seem hostile either, but the second you'd look away, it'd try to use its acidic spit to take you out...' F.F points at Weather, shouting "Whatever you do, don't take your eyes off these things...!"

Quickly, F.F snatches up the apple, looking at it. Maybe this could have some clues..? Who the hell knows! As they inspect the apple, several doll sized being crawl onto F.F's shoulder.

"That apple isn't poisoned, you know... It's safe to eat..." They say.

A box is opened, revealing a womans body, covered with flowers.

"The one snow white ate was poisoned, though. She didn't actually eat it, she just choked on it. She didn't really digest it..."

F.F stands up, shouting once more. "Where the hell are all of these things coming from?!"

'I can't help but feel like I've 'seen' these things before... But... Where?!'

F.F begins scanning through Annasui's memory. Maybe it's a subconscious thing, something they'd only know through HIS memories... Yes, that's it! They're fictional characters...! They must have come out of the guide book... But, how the hell does this help the stand user...? Looking over at Weather Report, F.F notices he's eating an apple. Wait a second... Now looking at their own hands, F.F realizes the apple they had been inspecting is gone! "Hey, Weather! When did you take that out of my hand?!"

The 'dwarves' begin speaking to F.F again. "You were the one who said he could eat it..."

Weather looks up, gasping. He stands up, looking around. "F.F! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He begins inspecting boxes. "Where did you go?!" He spins around, pounding on the old mands window. "HEY, OLD MAN! STOP THE TRUCK!"

While F.F is left puzzled, the dwarves, and 'Pinnochio,' both look over the edge of the truck bed. "This is bad!"

F.F peaks over, where they see... A man! A man has been caught in the trucks wheels! F.F turns around toward Weather Report. "WEATHER! MAKE HIM STOP THE TRUCK, NOW!"

It is then they notice the old man is in the truck bed. But, not only is he in the trunk bed, he's also in the drivers seat, looking through the window...!

"It... It can't be!"

Suddenly, the truck crashes...

To be continued...!

Editors Note: Hey all, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've got a quick thing to say. I'll be taking reccomendations for other AUs to do! I'm looking for stuff to do one shots of regarding to Jojo "what ifs," and if anyone has any really good suggestions I could make a full series on it! That aside, time to say whatever I usually say. For starters I wanna apologize if people have issues with me reusing dialogue from the manga. In writing, I always do my best to stick to the original writing style, and because I'm writing an AU, I'm trying to stick as close to how things would go in the canon as possible, rather than just making super random fan servicey type stuff, you know? The dialogue reuse is more apparent in the starting portions of each arc though, I usually am way more free to do whatever after. So uh, yeah. Make sure to give your thoughts, and recommend AU ideas! Next chapter will be out sometime this week, as per usual. For all I know it could be today..! Probably not.


End file.
